Where there's a will
by nobodyyouwouldknow
Summary: This story basically kicks off where the season three finale left us. The Wanderer has some pretty sinister plans for our favourite Succubus and is willing to do whatever it takes to make them happen. I am rating this MA as later chapters include graphic violence, explicit sexual content, tortue and Dark Bo. This is a doccubus story... But Lauren is in for a bit of a rough ride.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The creators of lost girl do. I am just borrowing a few characters to play with.

Warning: I have never done this before... so don't get your hopes up. Any feedback is appreciated.

Chapter 1:

A thick veil of black smoke began to settle and fade, revealing Bo's motionless body. She lay face down on a wooden floor, the rich oak beneath her reflecting the amber glow of an antique fireplace roaring behind her. Beyond where she lay, a figure rose from an antique sitting chair. As he emerged from the shadows, heavy footsteps sounded as the Wanderer drew closer...

Bo awoke at the crack of the fire behind her. Her eyes were heavy and her throat burned. Slowly pushing herself up on all fours, she lifted her head to view her surroundings. The room before her was expansive. Book cases lined the walls amidst old tapestries depicting wars of time gone by. Beyond where she lay was a sitting area and through the darkness beyond that she could make out what appeared to be a door at the far end of the room.

As she slowly rose to her feet she steadied herself on the fireplace as waves of nausea rocked through her body.

"God" Bo cursed as she raised her hand to her forehead. Memories of every punch she'd ever taken came flooding back to as her head continued to throb.

"God indeed" boomed a voice from the shadows.

Startled by the sudden realization that she wasn't alone, Bo strained to see through the darkness and to the source of the voice "Who's there?" she challenged as she readied herself in a fighting stance.

"Well now, I thought you would be thrilled to see me" tempted the strangely familiar voice.

"Do I know you?" snapped Bo.

"I would think you know me rather well... Bo" the man said as he a took a step towards the Succubus.

She struggled to make out his features but the shadows masked the mans face too well.

"Ok..." she took a breath, her eyes tamed on the dark figure before her "so how's about we try this again without all the cryptic word play and you just tell me who you are and what it is that you want from me? Oh, and if you want to throw in any hints on where the hell we are as a bonus prize... I won't complain..." Bo remarked as she glanced around the room searching for anything that might serve as a weapon.

"Firstly; you are in my stronghold at Valhalla..." he said as he took another step toward the Succubus.

His face now illuminated by the distant light of the fire, Bo surveyed the figure before her. The man was tall and slender. He had dark features and charming eyes but Bo could see something sinister lurked beneath them.

"Is that in Canada?" She quipped. Despite the feeling that now may not be the best time for wisecracks it was all Bo felt she could do to try and regain some middle ground.

"...Secondly, They call me the Wanderer." He moved closer which didn't go unnoticed by Bo.

"I take it that isn't a formal version for Steve?" She spat.

The Wanderer ignored Bo's comment and continued to move toward her until the two were face to face. "And finally, you are here... because you are destined to be..."

Bo had had enough of the antics and the man's closing proximity. "You know what? I'm feeling destined to kick your ass all the way back to crazy town right about now..." Bo started towards him about to swing a punch, but before she could get close enough to land a blow he lifted his hand and a force took Bo by surprise as she was flown across the room. She slammed hard into a book case and fell to the floor on her back like a rag doll. Her head hit the ground hard and blood started to flow freely from a deep cut to the back of her skull. She groaned as she felt a strong hand reach around her neck and lift her up off the ground. His grip tightened as Bo struggled to draw breath and she could feel her windpipe slowly being crushed from the force of his hand. She met his blazing blue eyes as her own hands reached up trying to release the strong grip around her neck.

She mustered all the breath she could..."What. do. you. want. from. me?" Bo barely managed to choke out, still prying at the man's hands.

His eyes bore into hers as a faint smile crept across his lips. "All a father could ever want... to be reunited with his daughter".

Bo's eyes widened as his words hit home but the lack of air sent her back into the depths of her unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr Lauren Lewis sat on the ground of the holding cell that she felt as if she had been in for days now. Her memory was hazy and she couldn't recall how she had come to be here. The last thing that she could remember clearly was the surgery. After she had injected Dr Taft with the Cabbit DNA she had freed Dyson so that he could go and help Bo. Lauren had planned to do the same. She too needed to find Bo so that she could explain herself and her actions but the had awoken to find herself here.

Since then she had spent an enormous amount of time searching for an escape route until it became obvious that these cells we as impenetrable as the dungeons in Lachlan's old light fae compound.

Through the bars of her enclosure she had seen that there were other cells surrounding her but had determined that all but hers were empty.

Finally she resolved to counting the various species of mould growing on and around the confines of her cell as a way to pass the time and not think about Bo. She wished that who or whatever took her could have forever erased from her memory the look on Bo's face after Lauren said that they needed a break. As the scene replayed over and over in Lauren's mind she couldn't help but think that despite her motivations to protect Bo that she may have royally screwed it up forever this time. And now that Dyson had his love back, she questioned whether she had just truly lost the one person she loves most in all the world for good.

The sound of keys rattling and the creaking of a door hinge snapped the Dr out of her inner turmoil. She raced to the cell door struggling to peer out past the bars in the hopes that she would finally meet her captor. Instead she sees Dyson struggling as he is pushed into the adjacent cell.

"If either of you hurt one hair on her head..." he roars as his body is slammed into the wall of the cell.

"Relax D-man..." came the sound of Tamsin's voice. She strode into Lauren's view as she closed the door to the cage now holding Dyson. "Let me assure you that no succubus's will be harmed during the filming of this motion picture... But unfortunately for the good doctor here..." she says with a glance at Lauren "I can't really guarantee the same"

Dyson stirred from within his cell at the mention of his co-captive "Lauren?"

"I'm here" Lauren said urgently

"Where's Bo?"

a defeated "I don't know" was all that the doctor could offer.

After locking Dyson's cell the Valkyrie turned her attention towards Lauren.

"What's up Doc?" she mused.

"Tamsin, I don't know what's happening here but whatever it is, you don't have to do this. Why don't you let Dyson and I go so we can find Bo and get out of here" Lauren implored as as she reached through the bars for Tamsin's arm. The Valkryie looked down at the hand gripping her arm and then up to the desperate face of the doctor.

"Believe me lady, I'd love to but I'm not calling the shots on this one" she sighed.

"I don't understand..." Lauren said confusion lacing her expression.

Tamsin regarded the doctor sadly for a moment. "No-one does" she stated before gently shaking herself free of the doctors grip before exiting the dungeon.

Lauren stared in the Valkyries wake unsure of what she had meant by that but decided that it likely wouldn't bode well for any of them.

She turned to Dyson's cell once she heard the sound of the wolf rising to his feet. His face appeared behind the bars, bruised and swollen "Are you alright?" she offered.

"I'll be better once I've figured out a way to get us out of here" he said as he tried to rattle the bars of his cage.

"It's no use Dyson, I already tried. It's seems we are not going anywhere unless someone wants us to"

Dyson grunted and kicked the cage door in frustration.

Lauren waited for the wolf to stop his psychical assault on the enclosure and for silence to return to the dungeon.

"Dyson? What's happening here?" Lauren asked quietly.

"They've got her...They've got Bo" Dyson said heavily.

Lauren could feel the blood draining from her face.

"What does Tamsin want with Bo?" Lauren demanded.

"I don't know...but it has something to do with Bo's father"

"Bo's father?" Confusion washed over the Doctors face.

Dyson wasn't entirely too sure about what it all meant either but of one thing he was certain...

"Yes, Bo's father...The Wanderer"


	3. Chapter 3

Bo stirred only to find herself struggling against the bonds that held her wrists and ankles firmly to the chair she had been tied to. Her head hazy as the memory of her last encounter with the Wanderer slowly returned.

"I hope you can forgive me for the restraints" Bo jumped at the sudden familiar voice of the wanderer as she opened her eyes to see him towering over her.

She surveyed the room once more, now fully lit Bo could see just how large the space was. Far behind her was the sitting area she awoken in, surrounded by bookcases and the glow of the fire behind her. It reminded her of the type of space that may have once been used as a grand hall or dining room. To her left was a small bar, complete with shelves of tumblers, wine glasses and an extensive collection of spirits. The ceilings were high, the walls covered with art. Bo looked down at her restraints. The rope was tight and uncomfortable, but not as much as the pins and needles enveloping her limbs. She shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"I couldn't risk you pulling another one of your stunts" the Wanderer gestured to Bo's bonds as she glared back at him with distain.

"It appears that we may gotten off on the wrong foot Bo." he offered kindly "You must understand that you have nothing to fear from me"

Bo scoffed as the wound on the back of her head burned as a reminder of her last encounter with the man before her.

He stepped toward her with his hand outstretched. As his palm moved towards Bo's face she flinched. Unstartled, The wanderer's hand continued its descent until it gently connected to her forehead. She breathed heavily, her pulse rising with every second of contact. Her head started to swim as her skin felt warm. She winced as a stinging sensation began around her wound. The wanderer smiled and placed his other hand on her shoulder "shhhhh" he cooed as if he were soothing a small child.

He looked down at the Succubus as the last of the bruising slowly faded from her face and as he lifted his hand from her skin Bo felt the pain leave her completely. Bo looked up at him in confusion as it dawned on her that he had just healed her.

"Now, shall we continue where we left off?" he asked smoothly as he took a step backwards.

Bo relaxed as he moved back a few paces.

"Ok" she said tentatively "let's talk..."

"It has been years since I last saw you...Since your mother took you from me I should say. I have spent years searching for you only to find that you have been right under my nose the entire time. When I heard reports of the blood king aiding an unaligned Succubus, I knew It had to be you."

"If you knew all this time...why have you only just sought me out now?" Bo questioned.

"I have been watching your progress these past few years. I had hoped that within that time you would have found me. My blood runs within you and you are the rightful air of my kingdom, a kingdom I had built for us to rule together. The time has now come for you to take your place beside me. But to do that, you must first submit to the darkness inside you"

"As much I hate to break up the father-daughter reunion...I have to respectfully decline." Bo replied as her eyes burned with resolve.

The Wanderer chuckled.

"I anticipated that they may be your response so I have taken precautions in order to convince you" he snapped his fingers and the doors of the great hall opened.

Tamsin entered, accompanied by two women in black suits. She glanced at Bo before all three stopped short to kneel at the wanderer's feet.

"Tamsin? What the hell?" Bo questioned.

The Wanderer moved swiftly towards the Valkryie.

"Hey! Don't hurt her" Bo exclaimed.

The wanderer stopped and turned to face Bo while Tamsin kept her eyes firmly on the ground below her.

"And why would I do that?" The Wanderer mused "she is after all, one of my best soldiers"

The words hit Bo like a freight train as her eyes moved towards the blonde Valkyrie. Tamsin didn't dare look up as she could feel the Succubus's eyes burning into her.

"I wouldn't be too harsh on her Bo... despite my orders she made several attempts to protect you and your foolish little band of friends. Isn't that right Valkyrie?" the wanderer snickered.

Tamsin remained silent. She couldn't bring herself to look at Bo. She had failed her completely and couldn't bare the added torment of Bo's resentment.

"Why yes, she even went as far as to use her powers to convince the good doctor to leave you."

Bo's mouth dropped in shock as Tamsin inhaled deeply.

"Why yes, she paid your lover a little visit after your dawning and did what a Valkrie does best; planted the seed of doubt within the doctor in an attempt to remove the one thing that she knew would force you to willingly accept your destiny with me"

As Bo's eyes began to well with tears Tamsin felt her own heart breaking. Not only for her betrayal of the Succubus, but for the horror that she knew was coming and could do nothing to stop.

The Wanderer turned his attention back to Tamsin as he stalked towards her slowly.

"Isn't that right?" he teased

When the Valkyrie failed to respond the wanderer struck her face suddenly with a hard slap that echoed through the room. Her head whipped to the side by the force of the hit and silence fell upon the room. Her cheek burned as she slowly turned her head back to face forward while the wanderer stepped behind her. "Yes" she said dryly knowing all too well that her insolence would not go unpunished.

And she was right, the wanderer grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked her head back as Tamsin writhed in pain, struggling to balance against the force violently lifting her weight by his hands. She exhaled deeply through her teeth, grimacing as the wanderer tightened his grip on her locks.

"Isn't that right?" the wanderer demanded again, pulling her violently.

"Yes" Tamsin whimpered before he threw her head forward and released his grip. Her body fell forward as she caught herself with her hands.

"You forget Tamsin, that I see everything..." The wanderer added as he turned his back on the ValkyrIe now struggling to steady herself back onto her knees once more.

The Wanderer faced his daughter as he continued to address the Valkryie "Despite your betrayal Tamsin, I must admit that your recent cooperation regarding the doctor and the Wolf has been somewhat pleasing... "

Bo's eyes ignited at the mention of Lauren and she began to struggle against her bonds but to no avail... The wanderer watched on in amusement momentarily.

"Tamsin" He instructed over his shoulder, "Go and collect our guest..."

Tamsin obediently rose to her feet. The sound of Bo's labored breathing echoed throughout the room as her heart raced and visions of Lauren swam through her mind.

Tamsin could feel her heart pounding as she watched the terror engulf her friend. There was nothing she could do to stop what was coming and to try would be suicide. She took a deep breath, turned her back to Bo and exited the hall with the other women...

"Please" Bo begged, tears filling eyes. "Please... Not Lauren" she implored her father. "Please" She couldn't stop the tears now falling freely down her cheeks.

The Wanderer regarded his daughter for a brief moment before returning her gaze with a charming smile "...not to worry my child... I won't bite" Bo inhaled deeply before lowering her head - defeated. A loud sob racked her body as she felt the bile rise to her throat.


	4. Chapter 4

After what seemed like hours of sitting on the cold hard floor of her cell Lauren stood to stretch her legs. She moved to the door of her cage, searching for the wolf in the adjacent cell. He lay on the floor out of view from the doctor.

"Dyson?" she asked quietly.

The wolf opened his eyes at the sound of her voice and then slowly started to sit up. He didn't know if it was Tamsin or the car crash but something did a number on his body. He could feel the broken ribs and the lacerations on his back as he painfully rose to a standing position.

The doctor could hear him quietly grunting but she had no visual on the wolf as of yet.

"Dyson?!" Lauren asked again, worried that his injuries may be greater than she had first assumed.

His face appeared in the window of the large oak cell door. "I'm still here" he sighed painfully.

"Are you alright?" Lauren asked genuinely concerned for the Wolf.

"Just a few broken ribs and some bruising...I'll be ok" he assured her as he watched the doctor attempting to take a mental inventory of his injuries. "You?" he asked

"I'm fine," she said "a little hazy on the details of how I got here, but aside from that... I'm ok...I think "

"Yeah...That sounds like the aftermath of Tamsin alright" Dyson said knowingly.

Lauren watched as Dyson surveyed the surrounding empty cells.

"They have Bo?" She asked shakily, searching Dyson's eyes for some glint of hope that she may have misheard him previously.

Dyson steadied himself in the cell an replied "Yes..."

"Wha..." Lauren started

"I don't know why" He interrupted frustrated by his own admission. He replayed the events of the past few months in his mind searching for clues.

"Bo's father... " Lauren began a she paced within her cell "You called him The Wanderer?" she questioned

Dyson nodded.

Lauren continued her pacing as she scoured her mental catalogue of memories, searching for any signs of the Wanderer.

The sound of the dungeon door pulled Lauren from her thoughts as Tamsin appeared in the window of the doctors cell door. Lauren noticed the fresh bruising apparent on the Valkyries face in addition to the distant look in her eyes.

"You're up Doc" Tamsin said flatly as she unlocked Lauren's cell.

"Take me instead" offered Dyson as he clutched his ribcage in pain.

"Can't." Replied the blonde "I have my orders" she said as she opened the door to Lauren's cell.

Tamsin turned to face Dyson as Lauren slowly stepped out of her enclosure behind the Valkyrie "and besides" she motioned to Dyson "...with the state you're in, you wouldn't last 5 seconds" she said as she took hold of the Doctors arm before leading her past Dysons enclosure and towards the exit.

"Lauren..." Dyson called.

The Doctor turned to face him as her eyes met the wolf's. The doctor wanted to reassure him, even reassure herself that everything would be alright but all she could muster was an awkward attempt at a smile before she was lead away by the Valkyrie.


	5. Chapter 5

Bo fought against her restraints as The Wanderer poured himself a whiskey by the bar. "I really wish you wouldn't do that Bo" he said casually as he sipped from a glass tumbler.

She ignored him and continued to writhe against the ropes holding her hands tightly in place against the arms of the chair. Her wrists were burning with every tug and pull but however useless her struggle the thought of doing nothing seemed more painful. She sighed in a mixture of pain and frustration.

The Wanderer watched in amusement. "You know, there is a way to stop this Bo. It doesn't have to be like this"

"I know exactly what you want... I can't...and I won't." she grunted defiantly.

He chuckled "You remind me of your mother. She too was stubborn...and look where that got her..." he said as tossed back the last of the whiskey. The sound of ice cubes rattled in the glass before he poured himself another.

"I am offering you a new life Bo..." he said as he placed the bottle back onto the bar top.

"Thanks, but I'm happy with the one I have now" she snapped.

"This life of yours, it is nothing compared to what I can give you. Your destiny is with me... That raw power within you.. the rage you feel...where do you think it comes from?" he questioned

"It doesn't matter..." she said "I... I can't..."

"And what about Lauren?" he said as he stepped out from behind the bar.

Her eyes welled at the mention of the blonde doctor.

"If I do what you are asking, I will lose control..."

"So you are prepared to just sit by and watch your lover be tortured then?" he asked quizzingly

Bo was at a loss for words. She had suspected that this was what it would come to but she had been praying that she was wrong. The confirmation of his intentions to use Lauren to try and force her hand rocked Bo to her core. She couldn't speak, couldn't move. The thought of Lauren being tortured terrified her but so did what the doctor could endure at her own hands if she were to submit to the Wanderer's will. The dark was overwhelming and Bo knew from previous experience that when she allowed the rage to consume her... she lost herself completely. One of her greatest fears had always been what would happen to Lauren if the darkness took Bo over for good. Whichever way she looked at the two options ahead of her...it was shit sandwich of epic proportions.

The door at the far end of the room opened and Lauren was pushed through it by Tamsin, who was once again followed by the two women in dark suits.

"Speak of the devil..." Beemed the Wanderer as he turned to face the sound of the footsteps.

Lauren's eyes immediately landed on Bo bound to the chair. She could see dried blood lining Bo's shirt and tears staining her cheeks. Panicked, Lauren jerked Away from Tamsin and made a beeline toward the Succubus.

"Bo.." her hands fell on the brunettes face.

"Lauren... I'm so sorry. This is all my fault" cried Bo

"Shhh" Lauren tried to her best to sooth the woman before her."It's ok Bo... It's going to be ok". Lauren looked around the room until she met the gaze of the Wanderer.

He looked the doctor up and down as if surveying her. "Well, well... So nice of you to join us Dr Lewis... I've been looking forward to this moment" he drained what was left of his glass before he set it down on the bar and moved towards Lauren.

"No..." Bo struggled against the ropes once more as Lauren took a protective stance in front of the Succubus.

His stride ceased once he was face to face with the Blonde human. Lauren was struck by the familiarity of his face. He looked so much like Bo.

"I am...

"Bo's father..." Lauren interrupted "The Wanderer..."

"Pretty and smart" he smiled as his hand reached out to touch the Blondes face. She flinched at the impending contact and the Wanderer's smile widened. "I can see why my daughter has taken such a liking to you..." his hand continued and landed on her right cheek. Lauren's breathing increased rapidly as her eyes shone with fear. He caressed her face gently and ran his thumb across her lips. Lauren exhaled deeply as fear started to overwhelm her body. She kept her eyes downcast, hoping that the lack of eye contact would mask the fact that her brain was screaming 'flight, flight, flight'.

Amused, he watched the doctors blatant internal struggle until the sound of Bo struggling reminded him of the goal at hand. He gently moved his hand to the back of Lauren's head and slowly lead her a few paces forward, ahead of Bo. Lauren could see Tamsin and the two women standing behind the Wanderer. He slowly placed his hands on the doctors trembling shoulders and turned her around to face Bo.

Bo could see the fear in Lauren's eyes but she knew the doctor was doing her best to try and hide it. The Wanderer stepped around the doctor and moved back to stand beside Bo. Although fully clothed, Lauren suddenly felt naked as she stood alone, in the middle of the room. The Valkyrie and co behind her, Bo and the Wanderer before her.

Bo's chest heaved as she fought to remain calm. She could see the sweat starting to bead on Lauren's forehead.

"I am going to give you one last chance to accept my offer Bo." he said as he watched confusion flush the doctors face.

Lauren's eyes furrowed as she searched the Succubus's for any clues regarding this offer that the Wanderer spoke of.

Bo looked torn and helpless. "I... I... Please..." she begged her father as she felt fresh tears start to fall. "Please, don't do this".

The Wanderer sighed impatiently. "Tamsin" he motioned for the Valkyrie to come forward. On cue, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small vile. She moved to the Wanderer and handed it to him. He nodded to the other women to come forward too as they both took a place on either side of Lauren.

"Begin" the wanderer commanded with a casual wave of a hand. The woman to Lauren's right suddenly stepped back and kicked the Doctor in the back of her knees. She screamed at the sudden pain as both of her legs gave out and she fell to her knees. Before she was able to catch herself on the floor the woman who had kicked her, grabbed her hair and yanked Lauren's head back sharply. The doctor was then pulled back up onto her feet before the other woman stepped in front of her and kneed her in the stomach. Lauren groaned at the contact and the woman behind her released the grip on her hair which sent Lauren falling to ground. She was winded immediately and struggled to draw breath. Everything was blurry. Bo's screams were muffled in her ears as she felt another kick land in her ribs. Lauren writhed in pain before she was pulled by her hair once more back into a kneeling position. The woman behind her then wrapped her arms around Lauren's neck in choke hold. The sound of Bo's screaming was deafening and relentless as the grip around her neck drew tighter and tighter. Lauren struggled to breath as the pressure in her head started to build... She gasped for air and clawed at the arm around her neck until all of sudden... Silence.

Lauren thought she must have passed out due to lack of air until she realised she was consciously thinking. It was the sound of Bo's screams that had disappeared. The grip around her neck loosened and Lauren managed to gulp a few frantic breathes before her gaze averted to the Succubus. Her head was slumped down in the chair but her shoulders moved with deep breathes. As the Succubus head rose, her eyes shone electric blue.

After a deep breath she began to draw the chi from Tamsin and both the women holding Lauren. Suddenly free of the choke hold, Lauren fell to the ground gasping for air as she tried to crawl towards Bo...

Despite now being able to breath, Lauren could feel her body tiring... She knew it was only a matter of time before she lost consciousness.

As the last of the chi left Bo's victims all three fell to the ground. With a sudden surge of power Bo broke the restraints on the chair, freeing her to stand.

Bo rose, and stood to face the Wanderer... Her eyes filled with rage and anger.

Lauren could see the Wanderer reach into his pocket and pull out the vile Tamsin had given him earlier.

"B.." she tried to call out, to warn Bo but the swelling had started to form around her throat and her eyes were beginning to close. She took a deep, labored breath and screamed for Bo.

Startled, Bo turned to face the blonde doctor and in that moment, the Wanderer threw the vile at Bo's feet.

It exploded on impact and a white hot light engulfed Bo before it filled the room...

As Lauren's eyes closed, the world around her plummeted into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**So... I hope that you are enjoying this so far. I do have some form of a plan and plot line that I am trying to follow here, but as it turns out - breaking said plan and plot down into scenes and then having to actually write them... is a hell of a lot harder than I had initially anticipated in my head. Any feedback/reviews would be greatly appreciated. Just remember, I don't profess to be a writer of any description... so please be kind :) **

**Oh, and please forgive any blatant minor spelling or grammatical errors.  
**

Lauren's ears were ringing as she slowly came to. The light had been blinding and she was having difficulty focusing. She could barely make out the figure laying a few feet away from her.

She squinted as she struggled to focus and after a while Bo's form finally came into view. As she realised that the Succubus wasn't moving dread filled the doctor. She went to sit up and was immediately hit by searing pain in her abdomen. The blonde clenched her teeth and fought through the pain to drag herself towards Bo.

When she finally reached the Succubus she started to check for vitals... breath, pulse...body warmth... anything. Her fingers digging into Bo's neck hurriedly searching for her jugular venous. After what seemed like an eternity she sat with baited breath until she felt the drum of Bo's weakened pulse course lightly under her finger tips. Lauren sighed with relief. She hissed in pain as she carefully moved to prop herself onto her knees next to Bo.

She looked about the hall searching for signs of their former captives. A brief scan of the area revealed that both her and Bo now seemed to be alone in the room.

Her hand moved to cup the Succubus's face softy and she gently stroked her cheek. "Bo" she said quietly. "Bo... Can you hear me?"

The succubus began to stir under the doctors touch. Bo slowly opened her eyes to find Lauren kneeling above her. She struggled to remember how she had come to be here until images of Lauren's beating flooded her mind as soon as she locked eyes with the blonde.

"Laur..." Bo tried to sit up but a wave of dizziness fell upon her. She would have fallen back had the blonde not quickly moved to support Bo's shoulders. Lauren gently lowered Bo back down onto the wooden floorboards.

"Where are you hurt?" she asked in doctor mode.

Bo closed her eyes and exhaled trying to locate a specific area of pain. There was nothing... she just felt... weak.

"I don't know... I..." she looked up at the Doctor. "...I think...something's wrong."

Lauren searched Bo's form for any obvious signs of physical injury until she was satisfied that none existed. "It must have something to do with that vile" the doctor concluded in frustration. She had never seen anything like it before, nor had she read anything that even slightly resembled the effects of the fluid upon impact within the small glass casing.

Lauren shook her head and looked towards the door of the room once more.

"Bo," she said as she turned back to face the brunette. "We need to get out of here. We need to find Trick so we can figure out what's going on."

"I don't think I can" Bo said suddenly woozy again at the thought of trying to get vertical.

Lauren looked again at the door and then back down to Bo, the gears of her brain visibly working in overdrive.

"Bo... I need you to listen to me. I need you to feed off..."

"No" Bo interrupted groggily

"Bo, listen..." Lauren pleaded

"I said no Lauren" Bo interjected "You're already hurt..."

"Yes, and because of that I'm pretty sure that I can't carry you out of here."

"Bo its the only way...I'm ok" Lauren gave her best attempt at a reassuring smile

Bo knew she was right. There was no way Lauren could carry both of their weight in the state she was in. In fact, Bo was surprised Lauren had even managed to find the strength to drag herself to over here in the first place.

Lauren gently pulled Bo up to a seated position but kept her arms firmly supporting the Succubus's shoulders. Bo felt like dead weight in the blondes arms and her body ached as beaten muscles strained to keep them both upright.

Bo fought to keep her eyes from rolling back into her skull as her head began to swim at a dizzying pace. Lauren steadied Bo's face with a firm and gentle hand as her mouth fell upon the Succubus's.

Lips collided as Lauren prepared herself. The Succubus pulled back slightly, lips parted and mouth agape... she drew a deep breath in anticipation...

Nothing.

Bo opened her eyes in a panic to meet the doctors confused expression.

"Bo... What's wrong?"

"I... can't" Bo said in a faint haze of shock.

"Bo, we really don't have time for this..." Lauren huffed with a hint of frustration "It's OK..." she looked Bo straight in the eye "I'm telling you that I'm OK... you can fee-"

"But that's just it... I can't." Bo rebutted frantically. "...It's gone Lauren... My chi... It's gone"

Bo felt physically ill... the spinning in her head wasn't helping either as it increased with every passing second.

Lauren stared down at her dumbfounded until the Succubus fainted in her arms.

"Bo... Bo!" Lauren shook the brunette trying to rouse her once more.

"Well, well, well..." came a velvet voice from the shadows behind Lauren. Startled by the presence of another the doctor turned to face the source of the voice, still holding Bo.

The sound of heeled boots clicked as a dark haired figure sauntered out of the shadows.

Lauren's eyes grew wide as the figure raised her head to reveal the mesmerizing shine of ice blue eyes and the unmistakeable face of the woman still limp in her arms.

"And all this time I never had you pegged for a cheater..." the woman said with a dangerous smile curling her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you very much for your reviews, feedback and overall encouragement - I really appreciate it. **

**I realise my chapters are generally pretty short, so I decided to try and write a slightly extended one for this evening. Keep the feedback coming and I'll keep trying to write these chapters as quickly as possible. Thanks and let me know what you think :)**

Lauren stared in shock as Bo's doppelganger casually strutted towards her. Still holding Bo in her arms, the doctor protectively pulled the brunette closer as the dark woman surveyed the blonde and the unconscious form in her lap in a predatory fashion.

Lauren studied the face of the woman before her in astonishment. She was identical to Bo in every way, even down to the small mole above the corner of her lip. The woman came to a stand still opposite Lauren. With Bo's body between them, she leant down to brush the hair from Bo's expressionless face.

"I never was one for good bedside manner now was I?" she smirked as her eyes drifted up to meet Lauren's. "But you on the other hand are...if I remember correctly" she reached out to touch the doctors face and Lauren pulled away instinctively.

"That's alright" she smiled back at the blonde. "We have plenty of time to get to know each other."

A cold shiver ran down Lauren's spine when the woman gave her a seductive wink.

"Ysabeau" came the voice of the Wanderer as he entered the room with Tamsin and what Lauren had come to identify as the female 'bodyguards' in tow.

Ysabeau rose to her feet and smiled at her consort.

"Father..." she addressed him "I was just reacquainting myself with our... guest." She stepped away from the doctor and walked towards the bar.

"Ah, yes..." the Wanderer said as he moved toward the doctor. He looked down upon the blonde feebly cradling the motionless form in her arms.

"Stand" he commanded sharply. Lauren looked to Ysabeau who stood by the bar casually sipping from a tumbler as she watched on in amusement.

"I can assure you that having to repeat myself would not be in your best interest Dr Lewis." he warned sternly.

Lauren reluctantly lay Bo back down onto the ground as carefully as she could. Still unsure about the brunette's injuries, she wasn't about to risk causing more damage. With Bo safely on the floorboards she slowly steadied herself on all fours before grimacing in pain as she rose to her feet to face the Wanderer.

Ysabeau raised an eyebrow while taking another sip of her drink, as if impressed by the doctor's stamina.

The Wanderer surveyed the blonde as she tried to remain as stoic as possible. He turned to face his daughter "I imagine that you have plans for the human doctor?" he asked inquisitively.

Ysabeau's eyes lit up at the suggestion as she discarded her drink at the bar and moved to stand beside her father. She looked the doctor up and down as a lazy smile crept across her face.

Lauren kept her eyes firmly cast to floor.

The Wanderer motioned to Tamsin and the bodyguards "Take my daughter's new pet to Ysabeau's chambers". Lauren shuddered at the notion of being referred to as nothing more than an animal.

He then motioned towards the unconscious figure still laying on the ground "and put this one in a cell"

Tamsin took a hold of Lauren's arm and gently guided her towards the door. Lauren looked back to watch the bodyguards awkwardly negotiate Bo's form up off the ground... "Oh and Tamsin..." the Wanderer added. The Valkryie stopped and turned to address the Wanderer while she held her captive steady.

"...Dispose of the wolf when you're done." he commanded.

Tamsin inhaled as she felt the doctor stir in defiance over the mention of Dyson's pending demise. She squeezed Lauren's arm as a warning and when their eyes met Tamsin gave what Lauren could only interpret as a reassuring look. Lauren decided to remain still and silent as the Valkryie gave a quick nod to the wanderer before she led the doctor from the confines of the room.

* * *

It had been a few minutes since Tamsin had begun to lead Lauren down an endless maze of staircases and passageways. The doctor had long given up on trying to orientate herself with the layout of wherever they were. After a few seconds, Tamsin slowed in pace before she came to a halt in the corner of a hallway. She checked both left and right until she was confident that they couldn't be overheard. She turned to face Lauren who clearly had her undivided attention.

Tamsin opened her mouth to speak and found herself stalling when her eyes locked onto Lauren's. She looked exhausted, scared and devastated all at once. Tamsin immediately thought back to her previous encounter with Lauren, and the spot where the doctor had slapped her face began to sting.

"What was in that vile?" Lauren finally asked the Valkryie.

Tamsin exhaled "It was Fae. Very old and very powerful." the Valkryie reluctantly offered.

"Bo?" Lauren asked hopefully.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to her..." Tamsin assured the doctor "Or Dyson for that matter" she added.

Tamsin thought she heard something and looked up startled, scanning the hallways for a potential source of the sound.

"And Ysabeau…Who.. What is she?" Lauren asked, quietly dreading the answer.

Distracted by the doctor's question the Valkryie looked her square in the eye. "She's Bo." Tamsin confirmed. "Or at least...a part of her is"

Lauren became lost in her own thoughts before the sound of footsteps in the distance snapped her out of her own head.

"Come on" Tamsin motioned to the doctor "We better get a move on"

* * *

Dyson jumped to his feet at the sound of the dungeon door being opened. He peered out through the window of his cell expecting to be met with the face of the Valkryie once more.

Instead he watched as the two suited women unceremoniously dumped their captive in Lauren's old cell. Dyson couldn't see her face but the form was unmistakably Bo.

He rattled the door of his cell violently, eyes glowing with rage.

The woman closest to him smirked before she turned to face the caged Fae. "Down boy" she purred before the two women exited the dungeon.

Once he heard the door lock he turned his attention to the adjacent cell.

"Bo?"

No response.

"Bo!"

Still no response.

Frustrated, the wolf shook the door of his cell door once more as he let out a roar in fury.

* * *

Tamsin and Lauren had finally reached the door of Bo's chambers. She removed a key from her back pocket and unlocked the door. Once open, she led Lauren into the room and closed the door behind them. Ahead of them was a small sitting area with plush couches and beyond that, the room opened out to show a mass of space. At the far end Lauren could see a large four-post bed. It reminded her of Bo's bed back at her and Kenzi's abandoned warehouse. The whole room was dripping with rich dark tones of red and brown. The wall running up the entire right side of the room was made of glass with a large door towards the corner. A window? Lauren thought. Behind the glass was pitch black. Lauren wasn't sure what time it was and it seemed like days since she had last seen daylight. She wondered if the door led to a balcony.

Tamsin turned to face the doctor. "I'm going to find a way to get Bo and Dyson out of here. Trick will figure out a way to fix this and she'll come for you" the Valkyrie said quietly.

Lauren's jaw tightened. "And Until then? What? I'm supposed to just sit here until Ysabeau decides to come and play with me?" Lauren asked heatedly.

"It's the best I can do right now" Tamsin offered - almost sounding apologetic.

Lauren began to laugh in frustration. "Great...the best you can do right now?... That's Perfect". She threw her hands up in the air as she shook her head and continued to laugh.

"Yeah well, believe me... she'll notice if you're gone" Tamsin snapped back before she caught the look of fear in the doctor's eyes after the laughter had subsided.

"Look" she said sternly "this was never part of the plan... You... were never part of the plan."

Lauren almost looked grateful at the admission until Tamsin refocused and moved towards to the glass wall to flick a switch Lauren hadn't noticed before. A light shone behind the glass to reveal what could only be described as yet another cell. A large one at that, but a cell nonetheless. The walls appeared to be concrete, with a small cot protruding from the far left corner. On the opposite side, a small toilet and sink. The front of the room was spacious but barren. Lauren noticed hooks embedded in the ceiling, complete with long chains that cascaded down both opposing walls. At the end of each chain appeared to be a set of shackles and it didn't take much of an imagination to figure out their intended use.

Tamsin unlocked the door and beckoned for Lauren to enter the cell.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Lauren questioned irately.

"As I said, this was never part of the plan…" Tamsin reiterated and again motioned for the doctor to enter.

"Yeah well" Lauren reluctantly stepped forward. "I think it might be time for a new plan." She said with disdain as she stepped inside.

"I'm working on it" Tamsin said before she closed the door, locked it and hurried out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been a few days but take a look at the length of this chapter and you will hopefully understand why it's taken me so long to post it. You wanted longer chapters; you got them!**

**Once again, thank you to each and every person that has reviewed this story and or followed/favorited it.**

**I happily welcome any words of wisdom that you are willing to impart.**

**Thanks for the support thus far and I hope that you enjoy the latest update.**

**Cheers!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains explicit sexual content, dubious consent (which is really bordering more along the lines of non consensual sex if I'm honest) and sexual violence. If this is not your cup of tea and/or you are a minor, I would suggest that you maybe skip this chapter... Although admittedly, I will likely be posting some similar warnings on other chapters to follow as this fic is somewhat heading down the path of "50 shades of Succubus". (Perhaps I should consider a title change?)**

**So as per my initial disclaimers and warnings - bring forth the dark and twisty!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Lauren stood at the small sink in the corner of the cell. She turned the tap and the sound of running water filled her concrete enclosure.

She unbuttoned her shirt and removed it, revealing a white tank top underneath. She set the dark blue collared shirt she had just removed under the running faucet and allowed it to soak under the water.

She slowly and carefully peeled the bottom of her tank top up above her stomach to reveal the dark bruising that ran up the length of her torso. She looked down at the angry marks and while her left hand continued to hold her tank top in place, her right dropped to tenderly examine her injuries. Her fingers tentatively pushed into the darkest section of the bruising which was situated over the bottom of her rib cage.

"Ahh" she exhaled in pain as her fingers gently pushed, searching beneath battered skin.

Her hand moved to turn the faucet off. She took the soaked shirt in her right hand and squeezed the fabric tight, draining the excess water. Once the shirt was barely dripping she gently moved to place it against her swollen abdomen.

She looked about the cell as if searching for a chair and glanced at the cot as if only just remembering it was there. Still holding the wet shirt to her stomach she slowly made her way to the small bed. The blonde eased herself into a seated position, which turned out to be far more painful than standing. She then gently lowered herself down into the cot so that she was lying on her back. Her abdomen still exposed, she lay there staring at the ceiling, clutching the make shift ice pack to her ribs. The cool shirt felt somewhat soothing against the heat of the bruising. She was silently thankful that she didn't appear to have sustained any fractures or breaks.

She looked to her right towards the far wall. From inside the cell, it became apparent to Lauren that glass wall was effectively a one-way window. A dull reflection of her own surroundings glared back at her and she found herself feeling paranoid that she was being watched. She slightly lifted her head off the bed to look straight down her body, her gaze continued past her feet for a few meters until they landed straight on the toilet in the corner of the room. A wave of repulsion and humiliation swept over her as she recalled the way the Wanderer referred to her as a pet.

Lauren glanced back at the glass wall once more, as if checking for signs of movement from the room beyond. In her mind she imagined that the door would open any second to reveal Ysabeau and the Wanderer laughing cruelly as they taunted her. After a few minutes passed without incident, she lay her head back down on the cot and returned her attention to the ceiling.

Still holding the wet shirt to her body and grateful that nature wasn't calling, Lauren closed her eyes as she to tried to clear her mind of Ysabeau's ice blue eyes watching her from the room beyond.

* * *

Tamsin opened the door of the dungeon and moved quickly towards the cell holding Bo.

She unlocked the door and opened it to reveal the brunette's unconscious body discarded on the cold floor. She let out a small grunt in anger before turning to Dyson's cell. With keys in hand she peered through the window of his enclosure.

"Dyson" she called as she placed the key in the lock "...It's time to get you both out of here"

The wolf glared at the blonde dangerously as she held the key cautiously in place, unturned.

"I know you're pissed..." she started "but we really don't have time for a hissy fit right now." she stared him down as he snarled back at her.

"Look... If you want to help Bo, you need to do exactly what I say" she said firmly.

She could hear him breathing deeply through his nose on the other side of the door.

"I'm going to open the door...and then you and I are going to walk out of here with your squeeze in tow." she instructed.

Dyson smirked "Oh? And how do you suppose we do that? This place is swarming with guards!" he mocked

"There is a Fae not far from here who can transport us to the Dal. She owes me a favor which I plan to call in." she said simply.

"And why the sudden change of heart?" Dyson asked jadedly " A few hours away you were kicking my ass…"

"Like I said, I don't have time explain right now… You're just going to have to trust me." She said exasperated.

Dyson laughed callously "And why should I do that?"

"Considering that I'm going against my orders to put the dog down… I'm pretty much staring into the barrel of my own untimely and brutal demise… I think you can probably make an exception on this one." She said matter-of-factly

Dyson looked at her in confusion as his eyes moved about the dungeon.

"Where is Lauren?" he asked.

"We really don't have time for this..." she said as she moved to turn the key.

"Where!?" he roared.

Tamsin held his gaze before her eyes finally softened. "She's alive, but you can't help her right now." she said as she glanced back to the form in the cell behind her "Only Bo can" she concluded.

Tamsin turned the key and pulled the door open. Dyson stood before her, clearly aggravated but he somehow managed to keep his cool.

He pushed past the Valkryie as he hurried into Bo's cell. He lent down over her body and gently brushed the hair off her face. He was relieved to find a lack of apparent injuries before he inhaled deeply through his nose. He looked at the Brunette strangely before he cocked his head slightly to the side and inhaled again, this time deeper.

"Bo's scent..." he said in confusion as his inhaled again. He turned to the Valkryie whilst shaking his head in utter bewilderment.

"Tamsin... what the hell have you done?"

* * *

The events of the last few days and hours, teamed with a lack of food had exhausted the doctor. She drifted off almost immediately after she lay back down on the cot.

The blonde stirred helplessly in her sleep as visions of Bo, the Wanderer and Ysabeau filled her subconscious. She suddenly felt heat coursing through her body before it focused in on her abdomen. Her skin felt like it was burning as the sound of Bo's screams filled her head and an explosion of white light erupted through her dreams.

The doctor's eyes flew open as the heat persisted on her torso. She jumped, frightened to find Ysabeau kneeling beside her cot with an outstretched hand firmly held against the doctor's rib cage. A sense of terror filled the blonde once she realized that her tank top had somehow been removed and discarded on the bed, leaving the Blonde with nothing but her bra to cover the top half of her body.

"Hold still" the brunette commanded as she placed a firm arm on Lauren's bare shoulder which prevented the doctor from sitting up.

Lauren's heart raced as she shut her eyes tightly. She could literally hear her own steadily increasing pulse beating harshly in her ears. The heat was searing and her breath was starting to become erratic and shaky.

"I said... hold still" the dark woman warned again, this time her tone lower.

Lauren breathed deeply as she tried to focus away from the heat and to the oxygen being steadily drawn in and out of her lungs, her chest heaving with every breath.

Her breathing eventually slowed as the pain began to subside. She felt the Succubus's hand leave her skin and she opened to eyes to find that most of the bruising had almost vanished completely. Astonished, she slowly sat up on the cot, a sigh of relief escaped her lips when no stabbing pain accompanied the movement. Face downcast, she could feel the dark woman's eyes crawling over her body.

"Thank you..." Lauren said quietly as she continued to avoid making eye contact.

The brunette smiled devilishly as her eyes landed on the bare skin of Lauren's now mended torso. "Don't worry..." she said seductively as she slowly moved her face closer to the Blonde's. Her tongue flicked over her bottom lip as her mouth drew close against the doctor's ear. "You will." she said slowly in a low tone. Lauren visibly shivered at the almost contact and the succubus's smile widened as she rose to stand above the blonde.

Lauren's heart started to race again as she quickly reached for the tank top and drew it against her chest in an attempt to regain some form of decency and composure.

Ysabeau scoffed as the blonde feebly tried cover herself up "Oh Please..." the brunette taunted, "It's nothing I haven't seen before" She said as she walked towards the middle of the cell. "…and won't see again for that matter" she added casually as she moved to one of the walls holding the chains.

Lauren could feel herself blushing uncontrollably as she held the shirt tighter against her chest.

"So..." Ysabeau ran her hand down the metal chain until it arrived at one of the shackles.

"...What do you think of your new home? It's cozy right?" she flashed a depraved smile to the blonde as her hand played with the restraints idly.

"I think it's barbaric." Lauren protested

Amused, Ysabeau raised her eyebrow "Barbaric huh? I heal you, I'll eventually feed and clothe you... yet your treatment is somehow barbaric?"

"You're holding me as a prisoner and I am supposed to be grateful for that?" Lauren questioned

"You're hardly a prisoner Lauren. If you were, I can assure you that you would have found yourself locked away in dungeons below by now" Ysabeau declared.

"Instead, I'm locked away in your dungeon... as if that's some kind of improvement?" the blonde challenged.

Ysabeau stepped toward the doctor quickly and forcefully took hold of Lauren's neck. She dragged the blonde's face closer so that she was mere inches away, their lips almost touching.

"If you would prefer it, I will happily take you down there and give you to my father's guards" she threatened "I'm sure they would love a new toy to play with" her words spat like venom and Lauren's eyes widened in fear at the memory of her recent beating.

Ysabeau felt the Blondes body begin to shake uncontrollably under her touch "Hmm..." the brunette said almost triumphantly "I didn't think you'd like that..."

Ysabeau's hand dropped from the blonde's neck to rest on the cleavage below as she slowly stroked Lauren's bare skin. The blonde's face immediately contorted into a state of disgrace and outrage at the suggestive touch of the Succubus.

"In time, you will come to appreciate that being MY toy can have it's perks" the brunette said seductively as she continued the explore the blonde's body with her hands.

Lauren fought the urge to vomit as she felt a hand move to cup one of her breasts above the fabric of her bra.

Ysabeau's head dropped to the blonde's shoulder and the doctor shivered with a mixture of disgust and arousal as she felt a hot tongue drag up her neck.

Lauren tried to remain calm as she reminded herself that this woman was not Bo. As the reality of the situation sunk in, a fight returned to the doctor's eyes.

She violently pushed Ysabeau backward and kneed the Succubus in the stomach. As Ysabeau stumbled back, Lauren took off frantically running from the cell. She ran out of the enclosure and sprinted towards the door of Ysabeau's chambers.

The blonde turned the handle of the door only to find that it was locked from the inside.

"Shit" Lauren exclaimed in frustration before she pulled at the handle furiously, hoping that if rattled enough the door would somehow open.

Ysabeau slowly emerged from the cell behind Lauren, her eyes ablaze in fury as she watched as the blonde struggle against the door.

"Looking for these?" Ysabeau teased.

Lauren froze at the sound of the Succubus's voice behind her. She turned to find the brunette dangling a small set of keys from her fingertips.

Lauren's heart sank as she watched the Succubus stash the keys on her person. The blonde's face somewhat akin to a deer caught in headlights.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it Lauren?" the brunette's smile had disappeared and the doctor felt an ocean of dread well from deep within her.

Ysabeau moved to face the blonde with an intimidating gaze. As Lauren backed up against the door she wished that a black hole would appear out of nowhere and swallow her whole.

She could feel the brunette's breath on her lips as Ysabeau's eyes pierced through her own.

"I asked you a question..." the brunette said slowly as she continued to invade the doctors personal space.

Terror radiated from Lauren's eyes as her breathing visibly quickened in pace.

"I..., I'm sorry" the blonde said desperately, her voice trembling with fear.

Ysabeau continued to stare the blonde down. Lauren's eyes averted the floor as the Succubus raised her right arm her run to her fingers along the length of doctor's jaw line.

Lauren's teeth clenched as she breathed heavily under the woman's touch.

"Yes, it would appear that you have been a very naughty girl" purred Ysabeau as she continued to stroke Lauren's cheek. "Now how in the world are you ever going to make it up to me?" the brunette said suggestively.

"Bo..." the blonde pleaded

Ysabeau took hold of Lauren's hair roughly and forced the blonde to look up.

Brown eyes met with blue as a quiet rage filled the Succubus.

"You and I both know that I'm not Bo." The brunette said viciously before she released her grip on the blonde, turned and began to walk towards the other side of the room. She stopped at the bed, and removed her jacket. After discarding the clothing on the floor, she turned to face the doctor whose body was still firmly glued to the door.

"Take off your pants." Ysabeau demanded as she sat down on the bed.

Lauren swallowed hard as she slowly backed off the door and stepped forward, the Succubus watching her every move.

"I don't have all day…" Ysabeau scolded as she watched the blonde struggle with the reality of the Succubus's command.

Hesitantly, Lauren's hands found their way to the top of her jeans. She looked down as she slowly unbuttoned them and drew down the zipper. She looked back up to Ysabeau who nodded her head slightly in mock encouragement.

The blonde inhaled deeply before she pulled the jeans down the length of her legs, exposing the black underwear beneath.

Ysabeau raised an eyebrow as the doctor carefully stepped out of the pants, and gently kicked the crumpled heap on the floor to the side. She stood nervously covering her bra-clad chest with her own hands.

Ysabeau watched the blonde for a moment before standing and quickly removing her own clothing. The doctor fidgeted nervously, her eyes darting between the ground and the disrobing Succubus in front of her.

Now naked, Ysabeau returned to sit on the end of the bed once more.

Lauren stood in the middle of the room, cool air invading every portion of bare skin as she shivered.

"Come to me" the Succubus ordered.

Lauren stared back at her with trepidation before the Succubus snapped "Did you not hear me?"

The blonde reluctantly stepped forward until she was standing at the foot of the bed, the very naked brunette before her.

"I've thought of a way for you to redeem yourself…" the brunette smiled wickedly.

Lauren had guessed where this was going since before her attempted escape. Her eyes tearing at the thought of being forced to sleep with the monster in front of her; irrespective of how identical she was in appearance to Bo.

Ysabeau smiled devilishly at the blonde as her eyes freely roamed the doctor's semi naked form.

"Kiss me.." Ysabeau challenged.

Lauren froze. Her heart pounded as her stomach churned under the predatory gaze of the Succubus. In that moment, Lauren wanted to die.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the Succubus's hand brutally slapped across her face. Lauren's own hand immediately reached up to cover the burning handprint as a stinging sensation enveloped the side of her face and her eyes welled with tears.

She looked to the Succubus in horror as she continued to hold her cheek.

"Are we going to be a good girl now?" Ysabeau challenged cruelly.

Lauren slowly moved her hand from her cheek to rest at her side as she inhaled deeply and moved forward to the succubus.

Ysabeau smiled at the blonde's sudden cooperation.

The doctor slowly leant down, her lips searching for Ysabeau's before she was interrupted by the Succubus's voice once more.

"Ah, ah, ah," the brunette taunted in a sing-song fashion.

"Kiss me there" she motioned downward as her legs expanded to reveal between the brunette's thighs. Lauren looked revolted at the notion and Ysabeau was fast becoming frustrated by the blonde's blatant lack of enthusiasm.

She raised her hand as if to strike Lauren again, but stopped when the doctor quickly dropped to her knees submissively.

Humiliated and terrified Lauren had decided that resistance was useless and would only enrage the Succubus further. Bo impatiently grabbed a fistful of hair from the back of the blonde's head. She snarled as she tightened her grip and Lauren let out a small cry in pain. Ysabeau smiled at the sound before she proceeded to lower the blondes face toward her waiting sex. She sighed deeply as she felt the doctor's lips connect with her clit. She drew the blonde's head closer into her crotch.

"Yes..." she purred, "Now lick me" she commanded firmly.

Lauren's tongue flicked out to gently lap at the Succubus. The doctor felt sick inside as she wished herself away from this place and the monster that held her captive.

"Lick me properly" the Succubus snarled as she pulled on Lauren's hair violently, the doctor wincing in pain. Brown eyes met with wild blue as the doctor inhaled, fighting the urge to cry as the Succubus's gaze bore into the blonde ominously.

Ysabeau roughly pushed the doctors face back down between her legs and was pleasantly surprised when she felt Lauren's tongue upon her, this time with added pressure.

Lauren knew exactly what to do to this body, after doing it many times before it was almost habitual. She began to lap roughly at the brunette's clit, dragging the flat of her tongue up and down at a persistent pace and pressure.

Ordinarily, Lauren would have taken her time with Bo. She would have kissed her thighs and gently nibbled at the brunette's outer lips, Her tongue occasionally darting out to slip up the length of Bo's slit. She would continue to tease her lover like this for some time until Bo was nothing more than a whimpering mess writhing beneath her, begging for release. But despite the fact that her body looked, smelt and tasted of her lover… this was definitely not her and the Succubus was certainly not interested in any foreplay or intimacy.

Lauren could feel an ocean of wetness pooling around her chin as she continued to lick the brunette as instructed.

Ysabeau's hips started to rock against the blonde's mouth as she pulled the doctors face impossibly deeper between her thighs.

Ysabeau looked down at the blonde, her hand firmly holding Lauren's head in place as the human worked feverishly to please her.

Ysabeau felt a wave of arousal hit her centre when the doctor's eye's drifted up to lock with her own. Ysabeau's mouth dropped open as her eyes hardened on the blonde's gaze "Now fuck me" she ordered in between deep breaths.

Lauren slowly entered the brunette with two fingers as the Succubus gasped in arousal and threw her head back. She dragged her fingers in and out of the wet folds as she continued to roughly lick the brunette's clit.

Her fingers glided with ease and the blonde absent-mindedly added a third. She initially flinched at the low groan that emanated from deep within the Succubus.

"Harder" demanded Ysabeau as her eyes landed on the Blonde once more.

Lauren began to forcefully pump her fingers in and out. She could feel the sweat beginning to bead on her own forehead and she sighed deeply against Ysabeau as her tongue continued to grind against her clit. Ysabeau's grip tightened on Lauren's hair as her hips began to buck against the doctor's mouth.

"Open" the Succubus panted commandingly. Lauren looked up to Ysabeau in confusion as she continued to tongue the brunette's clit, too scared of the consequences should she lose her rhythm now.

"Open your mouth" the brunette ordered again aggressively.

Lauren felt her jaw drop in submission as her tongue pulled away from Ysabeau's sex. The brunette's hand replaced the doctor's tongue and Lauren watched as the Succubus's fingers violently took over her tongue's former movements. Lauren continued to pump in and out as she watched the brunette unraveling before her eyes.

Ysabeau came furiously as she held the blonde's head firmly against her sex. Warm liquid flooded Lauren's mouth and hit the back of her throat as the Succubus pulled the blonde's face closer. She bucked violently as the last of her organism drained into Lauren's waiting mouth before she finally collapsed back onto the bed in a heap. Lauren pulled back from the depths of the brunette's centre, panting as she strained to draw in breath. Her face glistened with the remnants of Ysabeau's orgasm as the muscles incasing the doctor's fingers constricted tightly, holding them captive inside the succubus.

After a minute or so, Lauren slowly and gently pulled out once she felt Ysabeau's body begin to relax. Her hand was soaking wet as it slipped out the Succubus. Ysabeau moaned slightly at the loss of the digits before she sat back up to survey the blonde's messy face.

She gently ran her fingers across the Lauren's lips before lowering her face closer.

Her tongue darted out to taste herself on the blonde's mouth before she drew the doctor into a deep kiss. Her tongue pushed forcefully into Lauren's mouth as her hand lifted to close around the doctor's neck.

Lauren opened her eyes in terror as the feel of Ysabeau's grip tightened around her throat. The Succubus's fierce blue eyes shone as Lauren felt the chi being pulled from within her. The Succubus's grip tightened as she drained more and more chi from the doctor's body. Lauren could feel herself beginning to tire, her head becoming hazy as she struggled to retain consciousness.

A heavy knock at the door awakened Lauren's mind as she watched the last pull of chi leave her body and felt Ysabeau's hand release her neck. Lauren collapsed on the ground, thankful that she didn't have far to fall from her knees.

Ysabeau stood and moved to a cupboard by the bed. She pulled out a silk robe and covered herself with it before she headed towards to source of the knocking.

Lauren was too weak to look up but she could faintly hear the woman on the other side of the door advise her captor that Dyson and Bo had somehow escaped with the aid of the Valkryie.

Lauren smiled inwardly as she heard Ysabeau exhale in anger before slamming the door shut and heading back to where the blonde lay.

"Get up" she demanded, infuriated.

Lauren's eyes rolled about her head as she slowly registered the commands of the Brunette. She struggled to sit up before her arms and legs gave out with exhaustion.

Impatient, Ysabeau violently reached down and grabbed Lauren by the hair. The doctor screamed in pain as she felt the weight of her body being pulled by her head. She somehow managed to stand before she felt Ysabeau violently push her back towards the cell.

Lauren stumbled inside as she struggled to stay on her feet, her arms searching the walls for something the grip. She turned to find the Succubus standing in the doorway, glaring at the blonde with an unimpressed expression.

"You better not try anything while I'm gone..." Ysabeau warned

"…Or you will find yourself just as the Valkryie is about to...a dead woman" the brunette's words stung as she closed the door, locking Lauren back into the confines of her cell.

Unable to stand anymore, Lauren leant on the back of the cell door as her legs gave in and her body slowly slid to floor. With her back supported by the door behind her, she collapsed into heavy sobs as the weight of her torment hit home.

* * *

Tamsin opened the main door of the Dal, and slowly entered the establishment.

The interior looked as if it had recently housed a riot. Furniture was overturned and broken; shards of glass covered the floor and the words "Death to all claimed humans" were painted across the walls in bright red spray paint.

"Whoa…" Tamsin said as she came to a halt in the middle of the room. She surveyed the club cautiously searching for signs of the perpetrators until it became apparent that they had long since abandoned the scene.

She picked up a discarded shot glass from the floor "Something tells me we are not going to find Trick here anytime soon" she said with disappointment as she gently placed the small intact glass onto the bar top. She turned to face the wolf as he slowly entered the bombsite that now was the Dal, Bo held firmly to his chest.

He treaded carefully over the glass beneath his feet as he squinted to read the angry anti-human slogans painted across the walls.

"Kenzi" his eyes panicked

"I'm sure Hale is looking out for her" Tamsin said reassuringly.

Bo's form had started to become heavy in Dyson's arms as he struggled to keep hold of her.

"Let's take her to the back" Tamsin motioned towards Trick's den. Dyson nodded as he stepped over a broken wooden table and followed the Valkryie into the other room.

* * *

**So... what do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it has taken so long to publish this chapter but I have been feverishly writing it and the start of some following chapters… so I hope that you can forgive me. This one is pretty long as I had a lot of content to cover! I hope you like it. **

**WARNINGS: Explicit and graphic content, torture and character death (not an overly major one but still) so if any of that bothers you… don't read it. **

**Please keep the feedback coming as it is definitely helping me to continue to write this. **

**Cheers!**

* * *

The Wanderer stood casually behind the bar in the grand hall, pouring whiskey into a tumbler before Ysabeau burst through the door dressed head to toe in black.

Her knee-high leather boots stomped along the floorboards angrily as her eyes scanned the room. They landed straight on a line of bodyguard's who stood against the wall opposite the bar.

"This is your idea of security!?" she spat at them viciously.

"Ysabeau, my child..." The Wanderer interrupted casually "…Have a drink." He beckoned her over.

She turned to face her father who stood by the bar, lining up a second glass of whiskey.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on the traitors in our own ranks right now?" she said irritably as she watched her father emerge from the behind the bar.

"I wouldn't worry about that Ysabeau" he said as he handed her the beverage.

"Really? And why not?" she snapped as she took hold of the drink offered by her father.

He chuckled as he sipped from the glass while Ysabeau continued to stare at him incredulously.

"Right now, Tamsin and the wolf are desperately searching for the blood king. Once he learns of his granddaughter's new predicament, he will surely resurface in attempt to aid them."

Ysabeau took a sip as she continued to listen to her father's rationalisation.

"And once he does... we will strike. Until then, I don't want to alert them to the importance of the blood king"

Ysabeau sighed at her father's words in reluctant agreement.

"Now how is your new pet settling in?" He changed the subject

"Fine…" she replied as she finished her drink and set it down on the bar top.

She was still fuming at the thought of the blonde Valkryie. She turned and headed towards the door, the sound of her boot's heavy once again as she strode with purpose.

"Ysabeau" her father called after her.

She stopped and turned back to face him, her hands held tightly on her hips like an impetuous teenager.

"Good things come to those who wait my child…" he started as the brunette stared back at him with a look of contempt. The Wanderers eyes darkened as he continued to address his daughter,

"You are NOT to intervene with the Valkryie or her friends unless I say so… is that understood?" he commanded firmly.

Ysabeau's eyes hardened in response before she nodded and proceeded to storm out of the room once more.

The Wanderer stared in her wake, a smile of endearment spread across his lips before he turned and walked back towards the bar.

* * *

Dyson stood in the doorway of Trick's den, cell phone in hand.

"So... do you want the good news or the bad news?" He sighed as he looked at the blonde.

Tamsin rolled her eyes "Just hit me with it already" she said brusquely.

"Well, I managed to get a hold of Hale" the wolf reported.

"And?" Tamsin said impatiently.

"…And we've got more problems," he started "The Morrigan has instigated an all-out war against all claimed and unclaimed humans. Any Fae caught trying to aid or protect a human will also be considered a terrorist by both the dark and the light." Dyson explained sternly.

"Well, Hale always did want the light and the dark to work together… Who would have known a human barbeque makes for great team bonding" Tamsin spat bluntly.

"And to top it off, we have no idea where Kenzi is and according to Hale; Trick has apparently gone into hiding somewhere in Scotland" Dyson added.

"Great…" the Valkryie said sarcastically "And here I was, thinking we were screwed…" she added bleakly as she looked over to Bo's sleeping form on the couch in Trick's den.

"Find anything?" Dyson nodded to the pile of papers and books scattered across the table ahead of the blonde.

The Valkryie turned back to face the wolf "So far? ...Nada mucho" Tamsin answered, disappointed.

"Well I think I have a hunch on where I might be able to find Kenzi. You stay here with Bo… I'm going to go check it out." Dyson said before he turned and headed for the exit.

"Oh sure, no problem!" Tamsin called after him "Coz it's a regular party in here" she muttered under her breath as she glanced from Bo's unconscious form to the mess of paper scattered before her.

She sighed before she picked up one of Trick's journals and started flicking through the pages.

* * *

Lauren awoke at the sound of footsteps in her cell. The blonde had previously managed to drag herself to the cot a few hours ago where she had consequently fallen asleep. Already exhausted before her last encounter with Ysabeau, the doctor had collapsed soon after being locked away again.

She opened to her eyes to find one of Ysabeau's bodyguards towering over her. Startled, the doctor sat up quickly, trying to cover her still semi-naked body.

"Eat" the woman said firmly as she motioned toward a small tray of food at the end of the bed.

Lauren hesitated slightly before reaching for the bottle of water at the end of the tray. She quickly turned the cap off and swallowed a few large gulps. She gasped for air after she removed the bottle from her lips; a trickle of water ran down her chin. After placing the half empty bottle safely on the ground next to the cot, her hand drifted up to gently brush away the excess water from her lips.

"Eat" the woman repeated sternly.

The blonde turned her attention to the food as commanded. It wasn't much, a sandwich and a piece of fruit but the blondes belly grumbled as she reached for the meal.

The guard nodded slightly and headed towards the cell door, leaving the blonde to devour the small meal.

The guard stopped at the cell door and turned to the doctor once more "Ysabeau has ordered that you bathe. Once you are finished, we will leave" the woman added simply before she exited the cell.

* * *

Dyson slowly entered the shanty-town that was tent city. He stepped slowly as his torch shone from side to side.

"Kenzi…" he called out in a whisper as he stepped forward, searching for any signs of response.

"Ken-" he was cut off by pair of small hands covering his mouth. He turned in confusion before his eyes widened after landing on the face of the petite Russian.

"IXNAY on the ENZI-K will ya?" she whispered loudly to the wolf as she dropped her hands from his mouth.

"Didn't anyone tell you that I'm a wanted fugitive?" she said before Dyson practically crushed her tiny form in a bear hug.

"Are you alright? I heard about what happened with the Morrigan" he sighed as he slowly began to release his grip on her.

"Yeah well, I got skills… and Bruce" the Russian replied nonchalantly.

"Bruce?" Dyson questioned as the large man emerged from the shadows behind Kenzi. He stopped behind the girl protectively as he looked the wolf up and down.

Kenzi looked over her shoulder towards where Bruce stood "He's ma boy" she beamed with pride.

Dyson smiled "Do I even want to know?"

"Courtesy of the Morrigan…too bad for her he's actually a pretty stand up guy…" she said before she looked behind Dyson and frowned

"Where's Bo?" Kenzi enquired

"She's…" Dyson searched for the words to try and explain what had happened.

"She's at the Dal, come on, I'll take you to her" the wolf said as he ushered Kenzi and Bruce toward the exit.

* * *

Bo's eyes flew open as she sat up on the couch panting heavily. She looked about her surroundings in a daze of confusion, trying to reconcile her new location within her own head. The last thing she could remember was….

"Lauren" she panicked as Tamsin rushed to her side.

"Bo, it's OK, listen to me… you're ok," Tamsin tried to calm the brunette down.

"Where…Where's Lauren?" Bo searched Tamsin's face in confusion before her eye's hardened on the Valkryie.

"You…" she said heatedly as distorted flashbacks of the Wanderer and the Valkryie flooded her mind.

"Now, just hang on a minute..." Tamsin said as she threw her hands up in defence.

"What did you do to me Tamsin?" Bo said accusingly before she heard Kenzi's voice sounds from the main bar.

"Yo Bo-Bo!" the girl called loudly, followed by "Where you at- HOLY MOTHER OF FAE! Trick is going to FLIP when he see's this!"

The brunette continued to stare the Valkryie down, her brown eyes raging.

Tamsin went to open her mouth in an attempt to explain before she hesitated.

Bo glared at her "You just stay the hell away from me" she said in a low voice before she quickly pushed past the blonde and headed towards the sound of her friend.

Tamsin sighed as the brunette left her standing alone, in the middle of Trick's den.

"I deserved that," the blonde said to herself quietly before she headed toward to the source of the commotion in the main bar.

* * *

Lauren stood in the middle of a pristine white bathroom. She had followed the guard out of Ysabeau's chambers and down a series of long hallways until they had arrived at another door before the guard had then opened it and ushered Lauren in. "You have 15 minutes to clean yourself." She said firmly before she closed the door leaving Lauren alone.

There were no windows in the room and although she had no real concept of time anymore, Lauren had never the less begun to miss the light of day.

She looked about the room slowly. It seemed fairly standard in terms of it's finishing's. A sink, combined shower and bathtub… and a toilet. Lauren almost beamed with joy at the last point before she turned to inspect the fresh towels lined up on a stand next to the sink.

She slowly stripped herself of the underwear and bra before turning the faucets in the shower. She tested the temperature with her hand before stepping under the warm water. She lathered up with soap and started to scrub herself thoroughly, paying particular attention to her hands and face. It felt good to rid herself of the memory of Ysabeau on her body.

After she had washed, dried and attended to nature she stood in the centre of the room nervously covering her body with a towel.

The guard opened the door and looked the blonde up and down before she reached within her suit jacket to produce a small pair of underwear that she proceeded to hand to the blonde.

"Put these on" the guard instructed.

The doctor frowned as she took the meager item of clothing from the guard's hand and inspected it. They were simple black panties, not too dissimilar from the pair Lauren was wearing earlier.

"That's it?" the blonde asked mortified

"That's it." The guard confirmed with a smile as she stood in the doorway watching the blonde.

Lauren's face reddened as the guard stared back at her with a "let's get this show on the road" look.

The blonde sighed as she awkwardly stepped into the panties, careful not to let her towel drop in front of the guard.

She bent down to pick up her old underwear and bra from the floor before she was stopped by the sound of the guard's voice once more.

"Leave them," she said sharply. "You wont be needing those anymore"

Lauren looked at the discarded clothing longingly. Despite the fact that they were soiled, they were her only possessions in the world right now.

"Time to go" the guard ordered as she motioned for Lauren to exit the room once more.

* * *

"What the hell happened in here?" Bo said as she stepped into the main bar, observing the damage surrounding her.

"Bo" Dyson said with surprise before Kenzi's head spun around at the mention of her friend.

She practically bowled Bo over with the force of her hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok," Bo said as she squeezed her friend tightly in response.

"Me too" Kenzi answered as she pulled away from the brunette. Her smile slowly vanished before she punched Bo's shoulder in anger.

"Ow-wah!" Bo exclaimed as she rubbed the spot that Kenzi's fist had collided with.

"You just up and leave me here when shit starts to get real? Is that a thing now?!" Kenzi's eyes gleamed with hurt.

"Kenze, it wasn't like that at all" Bo assured her friend as Dyson put his arms around the brunette and drew her into a hug.

"Yeah, well what was it like then?" The tiny Russian snapped as she watched the wolf embrace her friend. "Because I've been hold up underground for days now Bo…Days!"

Bo slowly pulled back from Dyson in order to face the girl "Kenzi, I'm sor-"

"Do you have ANY idea how hard it is to clean these boots?" Kenzi interrupted irritably.

"We didn't just up and leave you…I…" Bo began as her mind started to race.

Kenzi looked at her friend in anticipation as Bo's face distorted in confusion.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not even sure what happened" The brunette sighed in exasperation as she looked to Dyson for support.

"I'm sure Tamsin wouldn't mind filling us all in on that one" Dyson said bluntly as he watched the Valkryie slowly emerge from the other room.

Bo folded her arms over her chest and glared at the blonde once more "Now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind a little recap myself," she said as she stared at the Valkryie in expectation.

* * *

Lauren kept her head low as she followed the guard down the winding passageways of the fortress. Still clutching the towel to her chest, she had made a makeshift wrap around her body and securely tucked the edge of the towel in above her cleavage as she continued to follow silently behind the guard.

They reached a T intersection at what Lauren had come to recognize as the main hallway. Ysabeau's chambers were located far down to the right. She looked to her left to find another endless hallway, seemingly devoid of the Wanderer's personnel.

As the guard turned right, Lauren decided to make a break for the left. Her heart pounded as she sprinted down the hallway, her feet thudding loudly beneath her. She heard the guard in her wake scream for back up before she sped off in pursuit of the doctor.

The hallway diverged into a series of twists and turns and Lauren struggled to turn the corners without falling over, her eyes panicked as she desperately searched for a way out.

Ahead, the hallway opened up, daylight shone across the carpet as Lauren ran faster toward it. She slowed before she hit a banister at the end of the hallway, her body bending over it as she grabbed the railing to stop herself from tumbling over. She looked down to view the expansive marble hall below and a doorway too large to be anything other than an entrance.

She looked around frantically for a way down until her eyes fell upon a large staircase several meter's to her right. She could here the sound of several pairs of boots pounding down the hall behind her as her heart hammered loudly within her chest. Once she reached the top of the staircase, she grabbed for the rail as her legs flew down the steps.

Once her feet hit the cool marble she sprinted forward, throwing herself at the door. She turned the handle, and practically yelped with glee when it cooperated as she felt the heavy door give a little.

The guards had reached the top of the staircase now as they proceeded to bound down the steps in almost half the time it had taken Lauren. She looked over her shoulder panicking as the guards drew closer; she pulled all of her body weight against the large door before she finally managed to draw it open. She looked back to the guards who were now only a few feet away before she turned to get a glimpse of the freedom that awaited her.

Instead her eyes met the face of the Wanderer.

Startled, the blonde fell backwards onto the floor. Her back hit the cool marble as her eyes looked up in terror at the man standing in the doorway. She tried to drag herself backwards, pulling her bodyweight across the floor with her hands, while her legs kicked frantically.

She felt the strong hands of the guards grab her arms firmly as they lifted the blonde up off the ground. Lauren screamed in a combination of fear and frustration as they held her firmly in place. Her eyes tearing in utter disappointment as the Wanderer smiled at her sweetly.

"Now I wonder what Ysabeau will have to say about this?" he sneered as he watched the blonde deteriorate into a hysterical mess before him.

* * *

"No way! There are two Bo's?" Kenzi said as she looked to the brunette's astonished face.

"Dude! You can totally bang yourself now!" Kenzi added as she nudged Bo playfully and Tamsin gave Kenzi a look of utter contempt.

"What?" Kenzi said defensively "We were all thinking it…" she muttered under her breath.

Bo ignored her friend's comments and focused on the information Tamsin was feeding her

"Wait, so… there are two of me how exactly?" Bo said, still confused.

"The Wanderer" Tamsin began.

"My father…" Bo interjected as if confirming the story in her own head.

"Yes…he managed to get a hold of a very old, and very powerful Fae ritual. Which is pretty impressive seeing that it was banned centuries ago and all text's on the subject were destroyed"

"Obviously not" Kenzi scoffed and Tamsin rolled her eyes at the human.

"What does this ritual do exactly?" Bo refocused the conversation.

"It's used to split a person's soul if you will." Tamsin replied.

"Split a soul how exactly?" the wolf jumped in.

"When Bo emerged from her dawning unaligned, her father decided to take matters into his own hands" The blonde began "I was ordered to enslave you with the help a druid named Massimo".

"I knew that guy was scum!" Kenzi exclaimed

"That charm you threw at me in Taft's lab…" Bo eye's shone in recognition "…But I thought you said it didn't work"

"It didn't… but not because of Massimo…I couldn't go through with it…" Tamsin sighed, "not after everything that's happened…everything we've been through" she stared sadly at the brunette before continuing "When the wanderer learned of my betrayal he took it upon himself to bring you to Valhalla".

"And the car accident?" Dyson added

"My transgressions were not to go unpunished and he needed leverage, so he took us both" Tamsin said steadily before she turned to Bo once more.

"Bo, you have more power than any one I have ever met. Your father plans to channel that power so that he can use you to enslave not just the Fae, but the entire world" She said gravely. "When you refused to submit to him willingly, he used his leverage and the ritual to force your hand"

"Leverage?" Bo questioned angrily

"I think she's referring to Lauren" Dyson offered quietly

Bo's heart began to race as she felt her eyes begin to well with tears.

"Where is she?" Bo demanded, as the Valkryie remained silent.

Her expression turned dark as her eye's honed in on the blonde's "Where!?" she practically screamed.

Tamsin took a breath before she stared Bo dead in the eye "Ysabeau has her".

"Ysabeau?" Kenzi asked with confusion "As in… "

"As in…evil uber-fae Succubitch…" Tamsin clarified pointedly

"Oh…" Kenzi said promptly as she looked to Bo gloomily.

"Lauren…" Bo said in shock ""But… I… I don't understand…we got out…right? Why not Lauren?" Bo asked desperately, her voice threatening to break as Dyson placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Ysabeau had Lauren delivered to her private quarters shortly after the ritual… It was too risky and I needed to get you and Dyson out of there if we have any chance of defeating the Wanderer" Tamsin replied

"What is she…Ysabeau I mean?" Bo asked

"She's the darkest part of you imaginable. Your succubus powers were transferred to her during the ritual in addition to some of the Wanderers abilities" Tamsin explained grimly.

"So where exactly does that leave me?" Bo asked expectantly

"You're still Bo… you're just kind of human I think" Tamsin admitted with defeat.

Kenzi looked to her friend sympathetically as Dyson's face flooded with recognition.

"It make's sense" Dyson said resolutely "especially with Bo's scent"

"Ok…so how do we bring Bo's sexy back?" Kenzi chimed in "Because I for one, have grown accustomed to being the only the human in the village – no offense Bo-Bo" she said sweetly as she patted Bo on the shoulder.

"None taken" Bo replied curtly

"Now, that I don't know…" Tamsin interrupted, "Which is why we need Braveheart to get his ass back here pronto." the blonde said as she looked to Dyson anxiously.

"Hale sent Trick to Scotland after the riot's broke out…" he explained to Bo and Kenzi "As far as I know, Hale is working on trying to reach him now"

Kenzi shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the siren, which didn't go unnoticed by Bo.

"And how do we know if you're telling the truth about any of this? You practically served Bo up to this "the Wanderer" on a silver platter" Kenzi spat at the Valkryie, trying to draw the attention away from herself.

"I am coming to the end of my life cycle… the wanderer knows that and so does Bo." She said softly as Bo recalled the words of the Kitsune back at the warehouse some days ago.

"He raised me once and since then I have had no choice but to serve him. The more I resist, the quicker my time runs out. When he took Dyson and I, I fell back in line…it was the only way I could save you both. But now… now I'm just running out of time" Tamsin added solemnly

Bo sat in silence for a minute trying to process everything that the Valkryie had told them before she looked to Dyson and the others "We really need to find Trick"

"Were working on it" Dyson said he squeezed Bo's shoulder comfortingly.

* * *

Bruce stood in the alleyway outside of the Dal, guarding the entrance.

He peered through the window outside and into the main bar, for the thousandth time this evening.

He caught a glimpse of the petite Russian girl standing behind the bar as she poured liquor into two shot glasses. He sighed with relief before he turned his attention back to alleyway.

A noise drew his attention toward the end of the street. He peered from where he was standing only to find the ally empty.

Cautiously, he started in the direction of the noise to check it out.

He reached the end of the ally and stood amongst the dumpsters, searching for any signs of movement. After a few seconds of silence he turned to head back to the entrance of the bar before the noise sounded again.

He spun around defensively only to find the ally abandoned once more.

As he looked about the space in confusion, a card fell from above him and slowly drifted to the ground.

He bent down to pick up the fallen tarot card before he flipped it over to reveal the image of the Wanderer and Ysabeau standing by his side.

"Ahem" came the sound of a female voice from behind him.

Startled, the huge man whipped around to find Ysabeau and a troop of female guards facing him.

Ysabeau's eyes shone vividly as a dark smile slowly crept across her face.

* * *

Bo sat on the couch in Trick's den. She looked exhausted and heart broken. She buried her face in her hands before she was startled when Kenzi entered the room carrying two shot glasses.

The Russian surveyed her friend for a moment before cautiously setting the drinks down on the table next the couch.

"Thinking about Lauren?" Kenzi asked earnestly as she moved to sit beside her friend.

"Yeah" Bo sighed deeply "I… I can't even imagine..." she added anxiously.

"We're onto it Bo" Kenzi interrupted "I'm sure we'll have hot pants back in no time" Kenzi offered reassuringly as she put her arm around her best friend.

"I hope so" Tears filled Bo's eyes at the thought of the blonde doctor being locked away in a cold, dark dungeon somewhere.

"We will." Kenzi said confidently as she pulled Bo's head down to rest on her shoulder as she held the brunette tightly. "I promise".

A moment passed as the two sat there in silence before Bo sighed before she sat up to face Kenzi.

"So..." Kenzi began "A human huh? …Welcome to the dark side" Kenzi laughed as she grabbed the drinks from the table and handed one to Bo.

"I figured you could use one of these… I know I could" she offered as Bo accepted the shot glass from her friend.

Bo looked at the girl thoughtfully for a moment. "I love you Kenze," she said sincerely.

Kenzi feigned a face of scandal and outrage before her eyes finally become serious.

"I love you too…and Fae or not, I'm just glad you're ok" they shared a brief moment before Bo tilted her shot glass towards Kenzi's.

"To being human." Bo declared as she tried to give Kenzi a reassuring smile.

"Enjoy it while it lasts" Kenzi replied before she chimed the two together and tossed back the drink.

They both coughed simultaneously after swallowing the booze.

"YIKES" Kenzi said before she made an O shape with her mouth and shivered.

"Looks like Trick's been holding out on the good stuff" Bo coughed sarcastically as her face contorted in disgust.

"Guys" came Dyson's voice from the main bar "You better get out here" the wolf yelled with urgency in his voice.

Kenzi and Bo exchanged a look before they dumped the glasses on the table and hurried out of the den to find Dyson.

The wolf stood by the main entrance of the bar, peering outside the window with Tamsin close by. He looked back to the bar once he heard Bo and Kenzi scuffle out of the study. He raised his finger to his lips in a ""shhing" fashion as the pair quickly and quietly moved to stand on either side of him.

"What's going on?" Bo whispered as she arrived at Dyson's side. He pointed to something outside, through the window.

He stepped aside to allow Bo to take his place and she strained through the glass to get a glimpse of what had caught the wolf's attention.

Her eyes landed on a small army facing the entrance of the Dal. In front of them kneeled a large man who Bo could only describe as being 'built like a brick shit house' in her head.

"Umm… do we know this guy?" Bo whispered back to her friends, as Kenzi pushed her head in front of Bo's in an attempt to catch a better view.

"Oh god, it's Bruce!" Kenzi's voice sounded alarmed as she looked to Dyson worriedly.

"Who the hell is Bruce?" Bo whispered to Kenzi in confusion.

"It's a long story, but he's a…friend" the raven-haired girl whispered back quickly before she resumed looking out of the window once more.

"A friend?" Bo questioned as she raised her eyebrow at Kenzi, her voice suddenly higher in pitch and volume "and when were you planning on telling me about this...friend" Bo replied impulsively before Kenzi's mouth dropped open in retaliation.

"Guys!" Dyson interrupted with an angry whisper.

"Those guards out there are from Valhalla" Tamsin interjected quickly.

Kenzi's eyes widened in dread as she looked to Bruce through the window before turning back to face Dyson again

"Ok… so what's our game plan?" Kenzi said panicked as she addressed the two remaining Fae members of the group.

"They definitely seem to be waiting for something," Bo said over her shoulder as she continued to watch from inside the Dal.

"I have to go out there," Kenzi declared quickly as she headed for the door.

Dyson grabbed for the small girl immediately "Wait, wait, wait." he said urgently as he took hold of her shoulders and pulled her back from the door.

"You can't go out there," the wolf said sternly.

She looked back at him in protest "But-"

"Dyson's right" Tamsin interrupted "You have no idea what's out there"

"Oh and you do?" Kenzi spat back at the blonde before the their attention was drawn to a voice coming from the alleyway.

"Oh Tam, Tam…" came the mocking tone of a woman from outside.

The gang looked at each other in revelation.

"Want to come out and play?" the seductive voice rang again.

Bo peered out the window and her eyes immediately fell upon the Succubus, now standing in front of Bruce. Her blue eyes shone through the darkness of the alleyway.

"Shit" Bo said under her breath.

"What is it?" Dyson replied urgently.

"It's…it's me," Bo said in shock as if she were in a dream. "I mean, it's the other me" she shook he head as she corrected herself.

She stared through the window as a wave of surrealism swept over her.

"And what about the rest of you?" Ysabeau called from the alleyway once more "I know you're in there," she said menacingly.

"Double shit" said Kenzi as she looked to Bo, Dyson's hand still firmly resting on her shoulders.

"Come on… we can have a lot of fun…" Ysabeau promised, "Just like the pretty blonde doctor and I have been having," she taunted wickedly.

Bo's heart leapt into her throat at the mention of Lauren. Anger filled the brunette as she stormed towards the door. Tamsin moved fast to block the exit in front of Bo.

"Bo, stop!" Tamsin warned, "You're playing right into her hands" she added as Bo gave her best attempt of a 'get out of my way' look.

Tamsin firmly reciprocated with an 'I dare you to try it, human' glare.

"No takers then?" Ysabeau chimed loudly as she turned to address Bruce.

"Looks like it's just you and me," she said sinisterly as she stepped toward him quickly and ran her hand across his cheek.

The succubus lowered her lips to his before she began to feed.

Kenzi snapped from within the Dal but the wolf held onto her tightly.

After a few moments, the sound of the man's body hitting the pavement echoed throughout the Dal.

Ysabeau stepped over the corpse indifferently, her eyes burning as she flashed a dangerous smile.

A thick black smoke began to rise from the ground and spread, slowly enveloping the succubus and her guards.

"Until next time then…" she said ominously before they all vanished leaving the alleyway deserted once more.

Kenzi shook herself free of Dyson's grip before she pushed past Bo and Tamsin to enter the alleyway. She ran to Bruce's discarded body as she fell to her knees beside him in tears. Dyson quietly and slowly knelt down beside her as checked the man for signs of life.

Bo watched on, visibly traumatized by the ordeal as Kenzi fell into Dyson's arms crying.

"And that was Ysabeau" Tamsin said solemnly.

"She's a monster…" Bo stared in disbelief "And she has Lauren"

* * *

Smoke disbursed to reveal Ysabeau's form standing in the marble parlor Lauren had found herself in mere hours ago. The brunette strode toward the staircase with purpose.

"Ysabeau" her father's voice boomed as she turned to find him now standing behind her.

"My instructions were clear" he scolded her

She cocked her head to the side, as if issuing a challenge "And I followed them" she rebutted coolly. "You said not to intervene… I didn't"

"Then what would you call that little display at your grandfather's tavern?" he responded evenly.

"A girl's got to have some fun," she shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

"Let me be clear child… it would be unwise of you to test my patience on the matter any further." He warned in a low tone.

Ysabeau searched his eyes, before her own hardened with resolve "Duly noted" the succubus replied flatly and she proceeded to climb the staircase.

"Oh and Ysabeau…" The Wanderer called out.

She stopped mid step, her hand on the banister as she looked over her shoulder to where her father stood

"You may want to consider a leash for that human of yours… she almost managed to escape while you were gone …" he reported bluntly.

The succubus's eyes grew dark as she felt her blood begin to boil.

"I had the guards take her back to your chambers where I trust you will find her to be… presentable" he added with a sadistic smile.

Ysabeau paused momentarily before she resumed her climb up the flight of stairs.

* * *

Bo had disappeared into Trick's den not long after the events in alleyway. The Valkryie watched on as the wolf continued to console Kenzi outside. Her head turned to find Bo back in the main bar, loading up a bag with some serious weaponry.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Tamsin asked as the brunette continued to hunt around the bar for anything that resembled a weapon

"I'm going after Lauren" she stated simply before she opened one of Trick's cabinet's and pulled out an old sword.

"I don't think that's a good idea," the blonde warned.

"Yeah, well I don't really care what you think right now" Bo replied absentmindedly as she inspected the blade of the sword.

"Bo, seriously-" Tamsin started before she was interrupted by the brunette.

"You heard what Ysabeau said!" Bo replied quickly "I can't just sit here waiting when she has Lauren" she added matter-of-factly.

"It's too dangerous and hello! You're not exactly anonymous, not to mention you reek of human!" Tamsin exclaimed as Bo continued to ignore her.

"So how do you propose to even get close enough to her stud?" Tamsin said condescendingly "And if you do…then what? The two of you are just going to stroll out of there, holding hands?" the blonde spat back.

"No…you're going to help me" Bo said simply as the Valkyrie's eyes toughened in protest.

"You have clearly lost your mind" Tamsin muttered in response.

Bo's expression hardened as she looked at the blonde accusingly, "You got Lauren into this mess and now you are going to get her out of it" Bo said firmly as she picked up the bag and pushed it into Tamsin's arms.

Guilt flashed through the Fae's eyes as she recalled the fear and sadness in the doctor's face when she had taken Lauren to Ysabeau's chambers. She shuddered to even think what the blonde had already been subjected to since the Valkryie had fled Valhalla with Bo and Dyson.

"I thought she would be safe," Tamsin said quietly.

Bo exhaled angrily as she continued to forage for weapons "And what would have led you to believe that?" Bo snapped back.

"Between the break up and her running off to join the mad human scientist…" Tamsin trailed off as Bo stopped what she was doing and turned to face the blonde, her face astounded.

"It was you wasn't it?" Bo said accusingly "You made Lauren break up with me."

"Yes" Tamsin admitted finally.

"Why?" Bo began to tear as the sting of betrayal swept through her "Why would you do that? You know that I love her" Tears began to fall as Bo started at Tamsin in outrage and hurt.

"I was trying to protect you both" Tamsin replied heatedly.

"How is that protecting either of us?" Bo demanded.

"I thought that if the wanderer believed you were both over… he couldn't use Lauren against you." Tamsin offered desperately.

"And look how well that turned out" Bo replied angrily.

"I'm sorry," the blonde offered quietly. "I never meant for this to happen"

"You know what? Don't apologize… just help me find a way to make this right." Bo said sternly before her lips wavered slightly.

"Please" she begged the Valkryie.

Tamsin watched as the brunette's heart shattered into a million pieces in front of her. She inhaled deeply before her eyes hardened on Bo's.

"Alright…" the blonde said in defeat "but we're going to need some serious help"

Bo's eyes lit up in gratitude as she wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to refocus.

"Any ideas?" the brunette asked eagerly

"Just one…" Tamsin responded, "But we are going to need to my friend; the druid"

* * *

Ysabeau entered the cell to find the blonde facing the back wall, her wrists shackled and her arms held up by the chains protruding from each side of the room. She was naked; aside from the underwear the Succubus had instructed the guard to provide Lauren with previously.

Lauren's arms ached as she shiftily uncomfortably on the balls of her feet. She had been standing like this for what felt like hours, all the while trying to calm herself as she awaited her captor in agonized anticipation. The pit of her stomach felt as if it were housing thousands of startled butterflies.

"I thought I was pretty clear about my expectations of your behavior in my absence" Ysabeau's voice bounced off the concrete walls of the enclosure.

Lauren's body stiffened at the sound of the voice behind her as her pulse began to race. She chose not to reply but the sound of her shallow breathing filled the room.

Ysabeau stepped forward and ran her hand slowly down the doctor's exposed back. Lauren shivered in fear as her chest heaved.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" came the sound from behind her as the Succubus slowly stepped around the doctor's restrained body in order to face her prisoner.

"None of this would be happening if you had just been a good girl now would it?" Ysabeau smiled as she stared into the blonde's frightened face.

No longer able to contain her emotions, Lauren's began to shake uncontrollably as terror spread across her face and tears fell from her eyes.

"Shhh…" Ysabeau cooed as her hand drifted up to cup the blonde's cheek, capturing the tears with her fingertips.

Lauren had begun to hyperventilate; the restless butterflies within her stomach had now flooded her lungs as a panic began to rush through her entire body.

Ysabeau continued to stroke the doctor's cheek, almost affectionately as she waited for the blonde to salvage some form of self-control.

Lauren shut her eyes tightly and focused on drawing in deep, long breathes as she tried to forget the presence of the demon standing mere inches away.

Once her breathing had regained some sense of regularity and she no longer felt as if she were about to have a heart attack, the blonde slowly opened her eyes.

Ysabeau's gaze bore into her as the succubus smiled slightly "That's better" she said softly, as if pleased by the blonde's regained composure.

"Now you know that your recent actions cannot go unpunished," she said sternly as she surveyed the blonde's eyes.

"You're going to kill me." Lauren concluded somberly.

"Don't get me wrong, I have thought about it… although if I do that, I suspect that you won't be half as much fun to play with" she smiled wickedly.

Lauren gulped hard.

"So, don't worry, I have decided to keep you… for now. But first things first… you need to be taught a lesson in following orders" she said bluntly as she walked back behind Lauren and disappeared into her chambers.

Lauren felt her breathing become ragged once again as she stood dreading the return of the succubus. She heard Ysabeau's footsteps enter the room once more and stop behind her. The blonde struggled to peer over her shoulder but was unable to see due of the restraints that held her.

"Lesson one…" Ysabeau began before the sound of a loud crack engulfed Lauren's ears. The blonde jumped in fright before the pain hit her body and a blood-curdling scream bellowed throughout the cell.

Ysabeau stood behind the chained doctor, bullwhip in hand as she watched the angry red mark spread across the blonde's bare back. She grinned at her own handy work as she watched the doctor twist in pain.

"…You belong to me now" Ysabeau bellowed above the whimpers coming from the Blonde. "Lesson Two…"

Another loud crack sounded before the leather harshly connected with the blonde's skin once more. She shrieked in pain as her body squirmed to escape the attack of the whip.

"I will do with you whatever I wish" Ysabeau said with a seductive tone.

Lauren could feel where the whip had broken through skin as blood started to trickle down her back.

"Lesson Three…"

Ysabeau raised her arm and drew another violent lash against the blonde. Lauren cried out in agony as the Succubus continued with her education.

"Your sole purpose in life now is to please me… when I want, how I want"

A wretched sob escaped Lauren's lips.

"…Lesson four.."

Another brutal blow hit Lauren hard as she gasped for breath in between screams. The pain was unbearable and she could no longer fight the urge to cry uncontrollably.

"You will not call me Bo, nor will you refer to me as Ysabeau. You are a human, a pet and nothing more. From this point on, I am your Mistress and you will address me as such" Ysabeau's voice rose above the fruitless sobs of the blonde.

"And Lesson five…" she said coldly as the whip swung back to deliver one last fatal blow. Lauren's eyes went wide; her scream filled the room as the leather struck her back with a searing precision.

"You will obey me" Ysabeau commanded, breathing heavily.

Lauren's legs struggled to support her body as she hung limp from her chained arms. Her muscles constricted as her body began to shake violently. Lauren momentarily wondered if she were going into shock.

Ysabeau appeared before the blonde, watching in amusement as she writhed in pain, hot tear's staining her cheeks.

"Are we clear?" The succubus said contemptuously.

Lauren's eye's met the brunette's; and a rage filled the doctor.

"You're mine." Ysabeau added absolutely

"No…" Lauren struggled to get her words out, the marks on her back now turning to welts. She clenched her teeth as her eyes burned defiantly "I. AM. NOT!"

Ysabeau flashed a depraved smile before she moved to stand back behind the blonde once more.

"You know," she practically chirped with delight before her eyes darkened "…I was really hoping you would say that"

Ysabeau looked the doctor up and down menacingly before she raised her hand to bring another powerful blow down upon the doctor's tortured back.

* * *

**Poor Lauren. Seriously. **


End file.
